Hey there Sakura
by super-ninja-kitti-kat
Summary: A songfic about Sasuke and Sakura. He acknowledges the effect that she has on him. awwwww!


A/N : this is my first song fic. i think it goes pretty good. please review!

_**

* * *

**_

Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Sasuke sighed as he lifted himself off the ground. He had been watching the sun set. But this wasn't just any sunset; it would be his last in Konoha. The need for power and to avenge his clan had finally made him decide to leave. He would be joining Orochimaru in exchange to for the power to kill his wretched brother.

However, leaving wasn't as easy as he thought. There was something keeping him here.

More like someone actually. He lifted his head and stared at the stars beginning to shine among the newly established night. They shone like her eyes…

Sasuke shook his head and looked away. He couldn't back out now. He already made the decision and no one was going to stop him. Not Kakashi, not Naruto, and no, not even her.

He disappeared and reappeared near the gates. As he stood there, he felt a pang in his heart. Was it guilt? He didn't know… All he knew was that he had to go, and go now.

Luck wasn't on his side tonight.

"Sasuke!"

It was her. The next few moments went by fast, and before he knew it, she was out on the nearby bench. Her pink tresses dangling over her face. It looked so peaceful in contrast to what they were both feeling. But this was it, and without a word, he left.

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Sakura cried for days when she woke. No one could console her. Eventually, her heart could no longer force her body to cry; there weren't any tears left. Sakura resolved to become strong, so one day, she would bring him back.

One day, she happened to walk by the now abandoned Uchiha compound. When she saw the family symbol, her heart felt like someone was squeezing the life out of her. She let out a dry sob, but fell silent. Shutting her eyes, she quickly ran home. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt like he was still here and was still breaking her heart everyday.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me  
Even after many years, he still thought of her. It was hard not to when they still invade your dreams. Luckily for him, he learned to not let her distract him when he was out training, but there was no way to stop his mind from wandering when he laid on his bed each night.

Sasuke felt like he made the wrong decision. Should he had left? It's been years now, and still he is not strong enough to kill Itachi. Anger swelled inside when he thought about him. Every chance at being happy was killed that night. Now, he would never be the head of his clan with Sakura by his side. Not that he felt like that when it happened. The thought of Sakura and him being married was a thought that often plagued his mind in the later years of his stay in Konoha.

But then, dreams of his family being killed made him feel like he could never be with her.

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good  
Eventually, Orochimaru was killed, but Sasuke never reached his goal. With no where to go, he decided to return to his former village. He felt anxious; would she still be there? Would she still love him?

These thoughts plagued him, but then, out of no where, thoughts of her and him together would creep into the dark thoughts in his head. Like a light in darkness, it would shine bright and he was filled with hopes and dreams that he thought he could never have.

Yes, he would be with her! He would work this time to make it back into her heart. It pained him to know what he did to her, but he was sure that they could be together. For a moment, he felt no anger, no sadness, no pain in his heart that had been planted there many years ago. He felt free, and he felt love. Love for the girl he had left behind. The gates of Konoha loomed ahead and Sasuke sped up.

Sakura just got off of work at the hospital. Even though it was only noon, it had been a long shift. 'I've got to stop taking double shifts that include the graveyard shift.' She walked slow, taking her time to bask in the warm sun. It was times like this she felt free. Free of pain that kept her heart hostage.

If it wasn't for Naruto and her friends, she would have probably killed herself by now. They made her happy, and for once, she had her life back.

But dark thoughts don't disappear so easily. Especially when they are brought on when she feels a familiar presence. Stopping dead in her tracks, she sought out the familiar chakra that was present for a fleeting moment. She felt him! He was back!

She began to run towards the hokage's tower, where she was sure she had felt Sasuke.

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Sasuke was back. Everyone knew it now, and there were mixed feelings about his return. Especially among his former teammates. Naruto naturally was jubilant, well, after he punched Sasuke in the face for leaving. But, it was soon forgotten when Naruto embraced the raven haired man in a tight hug.

He asked where Sakura was when he felt her behind him. Turning around, he saw her standing in the doorway. Their eyes met, and for a moment, they were the only ones there. Sasuke was at a loss for words; he had waited for this moment, and now he could think of nothing to say.

Sakura saved him though, she ran to him and squeezed him tight. He returned the embrace and he felt the tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. Pulling away, he raised his hand and wiped them away. She brought her hand to his and that's when he noticed it.

Like a blemish on a perfect cherry blossom, there was a golden band on his Sakura's finger. He stared at it in disbelief and she looked confused. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was wrong, he pulled away and leapt out the window.

"Teme!" "Sasuke, wait!" But he was gone.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

It didn't matter now. His love was taken by a man who had been there when he wasn't. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He wouldn't have believed he was capable of crying if he didn't start doing it now. He wiped them away in futility; they simply kept coming.

Soon he found himself on the hill he had watched the sunset on his last day in Konoha. Falling to his knees, he gave up clearing his eyes. The tears wouldn't stop. Yet another thing he could blame Itachi for; he would never have her. The anger he felt before reappeared and he began to yell and curse. He cursed itachi for killing his family and his hopes, he cursed Orochimaru for making him leave Konoha, he cursed the man who stole his Sakura, but most of all, he cursed himself.

He was weak then when he left, and weak now. He fell forward and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the blades of grass. He didn't even notice Sakura landing next to him.

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This ones for you

His onyx eyes met her jade orbs when she flipped him over into her lap. He felt the warm drops of her tears as they landed on his face.

"Why did you run?"

He looked away, unable to make himself admit his weakness. She began to sob and pulled him closer. "Sasuke, why would you try to leave me again? I've waited for you for years…" her words melted into sobs and she buried her face in his chest.

…

"You're married."

She raised her head and looked at him in confusion. "Is that why you would run from me?" She reached over to her left hand and pulled the band off. "I wore this for you Sasuke. I wore it to remind myself of you. I would never love anyone else. Why don't you get that? I've always said I loved you; why would I change that?"

He sat up and looked into her eyes. Yet again he raised his hand and wiped away her tears. Then, he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

…

…

…

"I love you too.

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.


End file.
